


Otra Piel

by JessMoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fuerza, Rompimiento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	Otra Piel

Pasando unos días perfectos en el mundo de los espíritus, el avatar korra y la ceo de industrias futuro regresan a ciudad Republica a su rutina.

Asami : es hora de volver a la mansión sato y poner todo en orden.  
Korra: mmmmm, esta bien. Igualmente debo seguir con el entendimiento de procontrol y con tenzin para mejorar como avatar.  
Este.... Te puedo ver de vez en cuando para ir a explorar, asami?  
Asami : no lo creo, la pase muy lindo y siento muchas cosas pero aun nose. Quizá deberíamos como amigas?  
Korra: como? No te entiendo? Explícame!!  
Asami : nada mi linda avatar. Será mejor que nos despidamos.

Girándose korra se marcha sin decir una palabra, dejando a asami con la palabra en la boca. Asami también se giro y se encaminó a la mansión, no quería confrontarse con korra. El carácter de ambas era bastante fuerte, pero entre ellas se toleraban.

Korra llegó al templo aire, saludo a tenzin y a su familia. Se dirijio a su habitación, jugo con naga y aventó su equipaje. Estaba algo tensa, así que pensó en irse al gimnasio de Quan.

Llegó y vio que también iban llegando sus compañeros, mako y bollin.

Korra: hola Quan, mako, bollin. Me. Encanta verlos. Vamos a practicar un poco para entrar en calor.  
Bollin: que tal tus vacaciones en el mundo espiritual? Quiero saberlo todo!!  
Mako: ay si lo espectacular que te lo pasas con sato. Mejor vamos a entrenar.  
Korra: si estuve con asami y a ti que, policía?  
Mako: nada, solo quería saber cuando se casan.  
Korra bajando la cabeza le respondió no creo que exista boda, no se si la vuelva a ver.  
Mako: oh entonces no es perfecta, ya lo sabía, esa niña mimada no te iba a dejar nada bueno. Solo usa a las personas como jueguetes y luego los bota.  
Korra : no digas eso por favor!  
Bollin : tranquilos, no comienzen. Vamos a pasarla bien.

Los tres a sintieron y se dirijieron al área de agua control. Los minutos se volvieron horas. Cerca de las 10pm terminaron de entrenar.  
Bollin: chicos me voy mañana veré a varrick.  
Mako: si claro te veré en casa, solo si el avatar me acompaña por una cerveza, si no me voy contigo, que dices korra.  
Korra : mmmmm esta bien, pero solo una.  
Mako: genial.

Saliendo del gimnasio, mako se porta más cariñoso con el avatar, intentando hacerla reír. Cerca del bar, mako se porto más caballeroso que de costumbre.

Mako: dos cerca de fuego por favor.   
Korra: no sabía k te portarás tan lindo.   
Mako: eso pasa cuando tienes a una linda chica a tu lado, mientras pasaba su mano sobre la de korra.   
Vendedor: Salen 2 de fuego heladas para el chico del copete!!!!!  
(Cerveza de fuego 7vol. de alcohol).  
Vendedor: Cuidado que un par de estas si se beben rapido dejan inconsiente...-jajajaja

El avatar sintió sus ásperas manos y vio k no era su sato. En cuanto llegaron las cervezas, el avatar casi la bebió de golpe. Solicitando otra y otra, Para la quinta cerveza ya se encontraba ebria.   
Mako: wow bebes mucho pero no toleras el alcohol, pero aún así te vez hermosa, eres diferente a todas las chicas.   
Korra : jaja que gracioso mientras golpeaba su brazo.   
Mako: enserio eres tan hermosa y especial. Yo te podría acompañar al templo aire en la isla, no quiero que te pase nada.   
Korra : si esta bien, pago las cervezas y nos vamos

Saliendo del bar, korra se tambaleaba y canturrea una canción que le había cantado a sato en las cascadas en el mundo espiritual.

Mako: espera cual es la prisa, vamos despacio andas muy tomada. Que te parece si nos sentamos en un lugar.   
Korra: no, quiero llegar a casa y descansar.   
Mako: vamos un instante.   
Korra : ay esta bien.

La noche estaba preciosa, había luna llena, el ambiente templado y las estrellas extendidas cual dulce sabana sobre ciudad republica.

Korra : extraño a asami!   
Mako: si ella no te aprecia y no te quiere, no le ruegues, te mereces mucho más.   
Korra :tu crees??   
Mako: así es, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de korra.  
Korra : no sabía k fueras tan gracioso  
Mako: voy a hacer que olvides a asami sato, me lo permites?  
Korra: como?? Antes de terminar la frase mako beso a korra.  
Tratando de entrelazar su lengua con la de ella, tomándola entre sus brazos y aprisionándola.  
Korra : mako no, yo amo a asami y soy su pareja.  
Mako: aja, por eso te mando al diablo, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de ella.  
Comenzando a acariciar el bien formado y duro trasero de la maestra de los elementos.  
Korra: detente mako, tengo novia!  
Mako: esa no es novia, te dejo.  
Korra: mmmmmmm

Mientras tanto el maestro fuego se aprovechaba del dolor y el estado etílico del avatar para meter mano por todo su cuerpo. Y besarle en la confusión. Con una enorme erección que sobrepasaba su ombligo, mako se acerca las manos de korra.

Mako: tengo algo que sato no podrá darte nunca, tocarme decía mientras con su mano guiaba la mano de korra para que le tocara la verga. Vez todo mi amor por ti esta aquí.   
El avatar se sonrojo completamente, nunca había estado con un hombre,

Y no pensaba en estarlo, le era fiel a sato, se preguntaba en sus adentros.

Pero muy dentro se sentía herida y triste, quizá otra piel y otros labios aria que se olvide de ella. Con el tiempo se acostumbraría korra a estar con alguien más, incluso podría llegar a quererle.

Por un instante respondió al beso de aquel maestro, con fuerza, pasión y amor, porque el avatar pensaba que eran los dulces labios de asami, era ella quien estaba a su lado.   
Continuó besándolo, a lo que cada vez excitaba más a mako, quien pagaba su cuerpo mas al tiempo que restregaba su cuerpo.

Mako: ven, vamos a una parte más íntima, tomando a korra de la mano llegan a un parque solitario y detrás de la mansión sato.  
Korra: desde aquí se ve la luz de su habitación, pero esta apagada, solo una luz en la entrada y la sala, parece que espera a alguien.   
Mako: deja de pensar ya en ella, estas conmigo. Arrojándola contra el césped y subiéndose en ella, comienza a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos y besa su cuello, su clavícula, mientras intenta quitar sus pantalones.   
Korra: detente por favor  
Mako: luego pedirás que siga!!

Tras un rato de forcejear, mako logra subir un poco la playera, bajar sus pantalones solo lo necesario.   
El baja de la misma manera sus pantalones para dejar una verga chorreando de líquido preseminal. Korra intenta hacerse para atrás pero su equilibrio no era nada bueno por el abuso de alcohol.

Sintiendo algo caliente dentro de su boca y sin poderse safar, el avatar empieza a disfrutarlo, y en la noche solo se escucha el gemido y un balbucear de palabras.   
Finalmente korra abre la boca y trata de escupir el desagradable sabor que había en ella. Un jalon por los tobillos le hace caer de espaldas y la voltean colocando su cuerpo en cuatro patas.   
Mako: estés lista o no, vas a ser mía y de nadie más!!!!!!!!!!  
Después ya ni asami sato podrá separnos.   
Abriéndose paso entre los pliegues de korra intenta entrar pero no puede, el avatar no está para nada excitado. 

Mako: aun te resistes, ya veras, te dolerá. Se retira un poco de ese delicioso y delicado trasero para soltar un fuerte escupitajo entre estos, para hacer más fácil y suave su entrada al cuerpo de korra. Pellizcando los pezones que engalanaban los pechos atléticos de la oriunda de la tribu agua. Besando su formada espalda.  
Que rica estas!!!!!!!!!!

Korra: aaaaaaaawh!!!!!!  
Mako: disfrútalo es todo mi amor para ti, ahora eres mía y de nadie más, mientras intentaba bombear más rápido y venirse dentro de korra.

El estado de korra era deplorable, estaba a merced de quien pretendió ayudarla y prometió no aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad.

La verga de mako salió por un instante del interior de korra, ahora la frota a contra el culo de ella.

Mako: estoy reclamando lo que me pertenece y ahora tu culo, también es mío. Terminando esta frase comienza a penetrar el último orificio del avatar.   
Korra sólo podía lanzar pequeños gruñidos de dolor ante esta situación. Ahora si esto salia mal, tendría que estar atada a mako, como era posible. Ni siquiera disfrutaba de sus besos, ni su piel, ni sus chistes. Era otra piel que ella rechazaba, no era ella. Aunque intentará Obtener placer no podía.

Mako: voy a terminar en ti, sacando la verga de golpe y volviendo a enterrar en el sexo de korra.   
La maestra de los elementos sentía como el miembro del elemento fuego palpitaba dentro de ella, como se movía como algo ajeno.   
Una explosión de líquido caliente lleno la cavidad de korra, la lucha, el alcohol y sus pensamientos le hicieron perder el conocimiento. . .

Unos cuantos rayos de sol se filtraban por una ventana, aun con los ojos cerrados toco su cuerpo estaba semi-desnuda solo tenia su ropa interior.  
Se encontraba en una pequeña habitacion encima del gimnasio de ProControl.

Escucho unos pasos con botas acercándose a donde ella estaba descansando, trato de darse una vuelta, pero sintió la cama muy grande. Se escucho un ruido metalico y un olor a comida.

Pensando para si misma: Por los espíritus, parece que amanecí en la cama de mako, tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y ver que es su ridículo copete el que me preparo el desayuno y no los bellos ojos de asami que me roban el aliento...Tengo que huir, pero no se donde esta mi ropa,y si uso aire control para huir hasta el templo del aire o a pedir disculpas a Sato.

En ese instante, sintió como alguien mas se sentaba al otro lado de la cama, mientras ella finjia dormir. Una mano comenzó a acariciar su rostro,su cuello y finalmente su abdomen.

Se le revolvio el estomago y se fue al baño corriendo sin percatarse que Bollin desayunaba.

Bollin: Buen dia.....Korra  
Mako: Hola corazon, creo que tienes un pequeño maestro fuego por dentro  
Bollin: Acaso esta embarazada???  
Korra: Queeeeeee??????


End file.
